Acara the Cat
Ac.jpg|Cat Acara Acaradoll.gif Eeee.jpg|Acara and Smilezone Basic Info Name: Acara Kat Nicknames: Kat, AC, AK, kitty, and Takaraca Birth certificate information DOB: June 30th Age: 14 approximately Gender: Female Species: Mobian Race: Cat(Felis silvestris) Location: Some small town in Wisconsin, USA. Relations Relatives: Her mother, father, and younger siblings. Friends: Chi the Cat(sort of), Iron (Smile)Minerzone, Jabez. Frienemies?: Oegemina(animegeo)(lol I don't even know what you are.) Enemies: none, and prefers to keep it that way. Sexuality: Straight Romantic Interest: none atm. Status: single Descriptive Information Appearance: Short and average in weight. She has black fur, a grey muzzle and chest, her curls are tipped with green, and so are her three long fluffy tails. she enjoys wearing sweaters and tee-shirts, along with a pair of jeans. nothing too fancy. Acara hates wearing shoes, and socks. She often complains, "Socks are too tight around my toes, I need a little wiggle room." Favorites Favorite foods: Chinese food, especially sweet and sour chicken. Honeydew Melon. Favorite games: Minecraft, DDO, Sonic Colors, Drawn to Life, Mario Kart Double Dash, Tag, Checkers, Apples to Apples, and Yhatzee. Favorite sport: Swimming. Favorite colors: Any shade of blue. Favorite Season: Summer. Likes: Sweaters Tee-shirts, Jeans, Family and friends, swimming, Drawing, Singing, Helping less fotunate and learning. Seafood, and food in general, Cooking, open quiet spaces, making friends, video games. Dislikes: Unfairness, The color pink, Spiders, being neurotypical, and Fancy dresses, Fighting, Loud obnoxious sounds, being teased, smelly things, toy dolls, hate. Abilities and behavior: Acara dislikes fighting, but if she has to defend herself she will. She is generally a close combat, or melee fighter. Acara uses her three tails in a variety of ways, and mostly attacks with claws and punches alike. She can lift herself up on her tails alone, and can give a good smack if you get hit by one. Acara doesn't like to see people sad, and will often try to cheer them up. This cheery behavior helps her to make lots of friends. Personality: Acara loves to have fun, and help others have fun too. She approaches the world with an optimistic and happy disposition. Often times she can be a little socially awkward, and has a hard time communicating with others. She's often clumsy verbally and physically. She grew up in a small town, in a particularly cold area. Acara thoroughly enjoys spending time with other people, as long as things don't get too obnoxious. Acara can often be very quiet, and even though she likes people, shut herself away in fear. Acara, due to her social awkwardness, has a difficult time being around, and is often scared of new people. Mottos "Don't do anything you'll regret." "If you have to stop and ask yourself if something is good or not, then don't." "Differences are wonderful things, they make peoples lives more interesting." "Immorality is just another excuse for not knowing how to communicate emotion." "Art is not something you do, it's something you live." "Enjoy life to its fullest, because you won't have it forever." :Bio: Doodles.jpg|A few little doodles Cuteacarakat.jpg|Dawww Acara grew up in a small wisconsin villiage with her three best friends, Chi, Katie, and Melody. Her friends were not there from the beginning. The beginning was rough, Acara was very afraid of people and had a hard time communicating because of her autism. Acara's anxieties lead to her being the target of bullying and ridicule, which only made her anxieties worse. Acara grew worse and worse, until she finally met her friends in a place her family had recently moved to. Her friends stuck up for her for the first time, and helped her to gain some confidence. Acara's friends and family encouraged her to be brave, diligent, and kind. They helped her learn things she could never had learned otherwise. Today Acara is a very happy little mobian, she is now very fond of taking to people and makes new friends everyday. She is revered for her politeness, and kindness to others around her. Acara has never been better. Dark Art Acara expresses herself most often through her art, If she is happy she draws happy things, if she's sad she draws sad things. These sad images are often referred to as Dark, or Vent art. Dark art is represented in Acara's character as a darker, scarier version of Acara with a staff sized paintbrush dipped in black ink. When painted by the Dark Ink Brush, people will become black silhouettes of their original design and have red drooping sad eyes. This paint brush ability allows her to control other people by making them "sad" also. It's very difficult to get into, and out of. Sometimes Dark Acara is also represented as Breeze, a doll version of Acara with button eyes that drop black ink. Breeze sometimes is grey-blue and sometimes just looks like Acara. It is very rare to Acara to become Dark art, as she is generally a happy person. When in this "dark art" form, Acara often wails a high pitched screech towards those who attempt to cheer her up. This "Dark Art" form is often described as a mentally ill version of Acara. Dark Acara is characterized by a bluish green color instead of her usually bright green, more grey fur, and black ink dripping eyes. Dark Acara's abilities listed: *Painting sadness *Wail/cry *Doll form +Breeze Triggers Acara has certain specific ordeals, events, and things that she is deathly afraid of. She refers to these as "Triggers." Triggers stem from a variety of things, but all end in the same result, fear. Acara often sees her ability to handle triggers as being within a gauge. During the "green area" of this gauge she reacts very little to triggers, but once she passes into yellow they become much more obvious. During the red stage, which consists of her last 5 trigger moments, she will either become Dark Acara, or end up freaking out so bad that she hides In a corner and doesn't come out until she's no longer afraid. Only 2 out of every 10 trigger moments in the red zone result in Dark Acara. Each section of the gauge contains 5 trigger points, having a total of 15 triggers before a melt down occurs. Each time a trigger occurs, her ability to cope goes down one mini section, every 5 mini sections it changes color from green, to yellow, and en to red. Empty gauge meter is just simply grey. Some triggers include: *being alone for long periods of time *fighting *Accidentally offending someone *heights *spiders *having things removed from her person without permission *Dark rooms ---- Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities